Hot Spring Escapades
by Miah-Chan
Summary: He had been -joking- with Sakura earlier, teasing her about joining him in the hot springs tonight for a bit of mischievous fun at breaking the rules since they had their own private spring; he'd never expected her to actually -agree-! WARNING: Rated M for NaruSaku Lemon/PWP/Smut.


Hello dears! So, since I'm behind on my 30 Day Drabble Challenge, as well as having failed to touch my current NaruSaku story recently due to various personal reasons, I decided that I should submit _something_ to prove I am, in fact, still alive and writing. :3

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own "Naruto" or any affiliated characters; all such belong to Masashi Kishimoto. :)

**A/N: This is my _first_ serious attempt _ever_ at any kind of Lemon/PWP/smut fic.  
The reason(s) I decided on finally writing something of this kind is because, 1) I never have and as a writer I felt it was high-time I actually _tried_ before deciding it was something I could or couldn't do, and 2) I have been planing on possibly writing a scene of this sort in my new NaruSaku fic and wanted a chance to practice, as well as get feedback from you readers on how well I may/may not have done, before I did so.  
********That being said, I ask you lovely readers to _please_ leave me creative reviews as to how I did, what you liked/disliked, etc. It would be extremely appreciated! :D**

* * *

Hot Spring Escapades

So maybe an exclusive all-expenses paid trip to one of the finest hot springs and spa resorts in the entire Fire Country wasn't the best of ideas…at least not when you went with the very same individual you've had a crush on, as much of an understatement as that may be, for only, oh, the majority of your life.

This about summed up Naruto's thought process after his and Haruno Sakura's fifth day at the resort, a trip on which _he_ had insisted they take together.

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, running up to the pink-haired kunoichi as she walked towards home after a long shift at the hospital. Sakura looked up at the sound of the blonde's excited voice, pausing in her journey to wait for him to catch up and explain what had gotten him all worked up._

"What is it, Naruto?" she inquired tiredly; she was ready to get home, get a hot shower, food, and then fall into bed. Naruto, however, looked about ready to burst with anticipation. She sighed; where did he get his never-ending energy?

"Lookit!" he cried, thrusting two pieces of paper in front of her face. Sakura blinked, backing up a step in order to focus on the objects in his hand. She took them from him, reading the message with a raised brow before returning them to him, questions in her jade eyes.

"A trip to a spa and spring resort?" At Naruto's excited nod, Sakura smiled a bit before asking, "What about it?"

"We're going to go! For free!" he explained happily, practically dancing on the spot. Sakura's brows rose in surprise and she crossed her arms under her bosom, regarding her teammate with curiosity.

"We? Free? What are you talking about?"

"I won the trip from Tsunade-baa-chan," he grinned, a mischievous spark in his cerulean eyes. Sakura had to laugh; her shishou must have made a bet with the knucklehead, though why she'd do such a thing was beyond Sakura.

"So why are you saying 'we'?" she asked again, returning to the subject at hand. Naruto shifted from one foot to the other, impatient with her lack of understanding, as his exasperated expression showed.

"Because!" he cried, waving his arms, as though the reason was obvious. "You're my best friend, Sakura-chan, why would I want to take anyone else?"

Why, indeed, the blonde mused now, lowering himself further into the hot spring water until the liquid was just under his nose. He glared at the steamy mists, irritated with himself; he should have _known_ the consequences of going to such an intimate place with the source of his infatuation…but he'd been so excited about winning the bet against Granny Tsunade and getting the opportunity for the two of them to relax, he hadn't thought about it.

They had two weeks at the resort, which was a rather long time considering their occupation. He'd been ecstatic at first; _two weeks_ for just himself and Sakura-chan, relaxing and taking it easy! And really, it had been great…until tonight.

Naruto sank his nose below the water, looking over its calm surface before blowing bubbles in a futile attempt to ease his frustration. He had been _joking_ with Sakura earlier, teasing her about joining him in the hot springs tonight for a bit of mischievous fun at breaking the rules since they had their own private spring; he'd never expected her to actually _agree_!

Sakura had been acting rather…friendly with him of late, though, so he was still getting used to her new lighthearted, carefree attitude towards him. He wasn't sure what had brought it on, but it hadn't been sudden; he'd noticed the changes, subtly as they'd been in the beginning. Like when he'd tease her about things that might have once caused her to punch him in irritation; now she simply grinned, retorted with her own teasing, and if punches were involved, they were friendly, playful. Or when he'd ask her out on a date; she used to downright refuse or find excuses not to go, but recently she'd begun finding excuses _to_ go—"Oh, fine, I'm hungry anyway" or "Sure, if it'll shut you up, why not?"—and it was both weird and exhilarating. He _liked_ seeing Sakura so laid back and at ease.

Still….he wasn't sure he was quite ready for her to be _this_ laid back.

Maybe she'd been teasing him back when she'd agreed to his request; maybe she wasn't really going to join in the mischief and he was just psyching himself out.

Yeah, that was it. He was psyching himself out. Sakura would _never_—

Shit. There she was! His blue eyes widened in shock as he recognized her pink-haired figure behind the sliding-glass door of the changing room. She'd already discarded her clothes and had a simple white towel wrapped around her body, though the length didn't do much more than vaguely cover the extremities. She was sliding the door back to step outside and…and…

'_Oh hell…she was serious,_' Naruto realized, pulling his face out from beneath the water so he could attempt to breathe at a natural rate. His heart was galloping in his chest like a herd of horses and he felt lightheaded all of a sudden. Sakura was walking towards the spring he occupied, nonchalant and relaxed, her gaze finding his with a smile and wave of greeting.

She'd gotten her nails done, he realized mildly, licking his lips and trying to swallow back the dryness in his throat as she came closer. He rarely saw her with her nails done, or with any sign of splurging on herself; she was always too busy, she told him. He supposed that was true; if she wasn't at the hospital, she was away on a mission or training. There wasn't a lot of room for pampering when you were a kunoichi, he guessed.

Oh, God, she was getting in the hot spring. Naruto averted his eyes politely, a flush spreading itself over his whiskered cheeks; Sakura would be _naked_ and sharing a hot spring with _him_, of all people! He gulped, abruptly wishing the temperature of the springs was cooler; it suddenly felt unbearably hot.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura greeted him cheerfully, making her way towards him. He cleared his throat quietly before replying hoarsely, "H-Hey Sakura-chan." She swam up to him, a few feet away, smiling pleasantly.

"Isn't this fun?" she asked casually, flicking her fingers in the water playfully. "I've never been to a hot spring resort where they allow you private springs. They really must be one of the top resorts to have the kind of money to provide their guests with that kind of privacy." Naruto gave her a sound of acknowledgement, working on keeping his gaze anywhere _but_ on her.

"How long have you been in here? You're looking awfully flushed," she commented, worry lacing her words as she swam closer to him. Naruto stuttered and backed away as subtly as he could, which wasn't very, especially since his back soon hit the low stone wall encasing the spring. He gulped again as Sakura caught up to him, placing her wet hand against his forehead.

"Uhm, m-maybe five or ten minutes at most," he finally answered her, biting the inside of his lip as she slipped her hand under his bangs, checking his temperature; a bead of water left her hand, sliding its way over the bridge of his nose and down his cheek to drop back into the spring.

"Hmm, okay, well you shouldn't stay in _too_ long. Too much exposure to such an amount of heat isn't very healthy for your system," she chided in her 'doctor-voice', as he'd come to call it; her tone changed to one of formal professionalism when she began talking about medical stuff.

"S-Sure, Sakura-chan, got it." He agreed, hastily slipping away from her and making his way towards the middle of the spring. Sakura gave him a confused look, raising a pink brow in question.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting weird." She said suspiciously, swimming towards him slowly. Her movements vaguely reminded Naruto of the way a predator stalked prey; lazily confident, unhurried, sure. Her jade eyes seemed to glow with determination, but what for he had no idea.

"Weird, me? No, no, I'm great." He answered, nodding to emphasize his point as he continued to move away from her. Sakura stopped, the lift of her shoulders the only indication that she placed her hands on her hips beneath the water. Her expression changed to one of annoyance and she huffed at him.

"Well, something is obviously wrong. You were fine earlier when you invited me down here. Now you're acting all nervous…" she trailed off, realization dawning in her eyes. Naruto watched in surprised confusion as her lips tilted upward in a Cheshire-like grin.

"Is that it, Naruto?" she inquired, resuming her pursuit, unfazed that Naruto continued to back away from her, no longer trying to hide it. He cursed under his breath as his back hit the edge of the spring _again_, giving the pinkette just enough time to catch up and corner him. She placed her hands on either side of his shoulders, resting them on the stone edge as she glided closer.

"Are you _nervous_ of me, Naruto-_chan_?" she murmured, her gaze locked to his wide cerulean one. Naruto swallowed heavily, trying not to let his gaze wander to the swell of her breasts that peeked from beneath the water, or the way the combined firelight from the torches and the moonlight caressed her milky skin so that it was nearly luminescent. He pressed his back closer to the stone edge, desperate not to come into physical contact with the alluring kunoichi before him.

"N-No, Sakura-chan, not at all." He lied, eyes averted from hers. Sakura snorted softly and Naruto's heart just about leapt from his chest when she slid closer to him.

"I never took you for a liar, Uzumaki." She breathed in his ear. Naruto groaned, eyes fluttering closed as his heart beat double-time at their proximity. He heard Sakura give a husky giggle and his stomach gave a weird, unexpected flip-flop; that laugh was _sexy_.

'_I'm in trouble_,' he realized, opening his eyes to stare into impish green.

"Sakura-chan," he breathed softly, "I…I didn't actually _expect_ you to follow through with coming down here."

Sakura raised a brow, having given him a little space but still cornering him as she inquired, "Why would you think I wouldn't? I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but, it's kinda like when you agree to a 'date' with me—you don't actually mean it, you're just pacifying me." He explained. Sakura's brows lifted in surprise while she seemed to mull that over.

"Hm, I suppose that makes sense," she agreed, nodding a bit before meeting his gaze again. "But this isn't like those times, Naruto."

He gave a throaty, nervous laugh and murmured, "I think I've realized that." Sakura gave him that wide, Cheshire-grin again and he gulped.

"Good. Now, where were we?" She moved closer to him but he slid to the side, bumping against her arm, forgetting it was there in his haste to escape. He hissed out a breath at the softness of her skin, so different from his.

"Sakura-chan, I think it's time I went back to the room…I mean, I've been in here longer than you and, well, like you said, it can be unhealthy to stay in too long…" he stammered, glancing at her eyes before searching for an escape route that wouldn't cause him to touch her again.

Sakura huffed impatiently, rolling her eyes while bringing her arms closer together, trapping Naruto between them. He tried to hide the tremor that coursed through him at the contact, but didn't quite manage. Sakura smiled again.

"You really _are_ oblivious, baka." She murmured fondly, her eyes softening. Naruto tried to laugh it off but realized she was serious. It was his turn to raise a brow in question.

"Oblivious to what?" he asked, uncertain. Sakura shook her head, sighing, but she wore a smile when she looked back at him.

"Is it that difficult to realize a girl's got a thing for you if she agrees and _follows through_ with joining you in the hot spring? I mean, I thought I'd been making it pretty obvious before now, but maybe not." She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes skyward before meeting his gaze again.

Naruto stared at her, dumbfounded; had Sakura just admitted to…_liking_ him? His jaw dropped at the realization that she _was_.

"Sakura-chan…" He whispered, eyes wide with shock. Sakura shook her head in amusement, pink strands shaking water off at the movement.

"Still nervous of me, Naruto?" she murmured, eyelashes fluttering charmingly. Naruto swallowed hard and gave a slight shrug, replying, "I-I don't know what…"

He was interrupted, his words ending with a groan as the pinkette wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped closer, the tips of her breasts brushing his exposed chest. Instinctively, his hands grasped her hips, perhaps a bit rougher than need be.

"Sakura-chan," he said breathily, meeting her eyes, determination sparkling side-by-side to desire. "Are you sure? _Positive_? Because…I can't promise I'll let you go after this. In fact, I know I won't. Are you prepared for that?"

Sakura's jade gaze stayed locked to his, confidence dominating even the desire in her stare and Naruto's heart jumped in his chest when she uttered with absolute surety, "Yes."

It was all the urging Naruto needed; his carefully constructed control, the want and desire for her that he'd caged for so long, snapped under the utterance of that one simple word. One word that held so much meaning, so much potential.

He yanked her body to his, both angling in for a kiss; their lips met greedily, roughly, tasting and exploring without qualms, tongues sweeping against one another, battling for dominance. Naruto's callused hands slid their way over Sakura's back, taking in the softness of her skin, exploring the various dips and inclines of her muscles before coming to grasp her full bottom roughly when she nipped his lower lip. Sakura's hands were tangled in his dampened hair, fingers alternating between caresses and tugs, holding him still so she could plunder his mouth with her tongue even as he fought back.

They broke away briefly, panting, eyes locked as they contemplated what they were doing; Naruto's questioned Sakura, still offering her an opportunity to back out before it was too late, even as his fingers clenched around her in a subconscious show of passionate possession. Sakura gave him a smile, answering his unspoken query with another fervent kiss. Naruto groaned his pleasure at her acceptance, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and hugging her close.

They continued their unabashed exploration of one another; there was no need for caution with the sense of acceptance and completion swirling around them. Sakura ran one hand down the back of the blonde's neck, nails trailing against his skin, earning her a shiver and nip to her lip; she tugged his blonde locks in playful reprimand for the action but moaned softly when he suckled softly on the tender area.

Something clicked inside Naruto at the sound; he _liked_ being the reason for eliciting such a response. Growing bolder, eager to hear another, he slid his hands upward, over her hips and ribs until he was drawing lazy circles with his thumbs on the sensitive skin of the sides of her breasts. Sakura shivered at the contact, taking a small step back so that his hands slid forward to cup the full weight of her breasts. Naruto smiled to himself; everyone assumed Sakura was flat-chested, when in reality there was plenty enough to cup in a handful, which was fine by him; he'd never been overly fond of big-busted women anyway.

His thumbs continued their lazy circular motions, skimming the edges of her nipples, taunt despite the heat of the springs. He leaned down to place gentle kisses down the side of her jaw, trailing down her neck even as he lightly, playfully, pinched the engorged tips. The pinkette gasped, fingers clenching in his hair and he did it a second time, finally earning another moan. Grinning against her neck at his accomplishment, he continued to explore the various erogenous areas of her breasts whilst discovering others along her neck and ear.

Sakura, regardless of the amount of pleasure she was receiving, refused to take all without also giving. She untangled her fingers from his blonde tresses, sliding her hands over the slopes of his shoulders, down the planes of his chest, feeling the washboard-abdomen with a throaty sound of pleasure; she reached his hips and rested her hands there, continuing to lazily run her fingers against the coarse hairs she found.

Naruto hissed out a breath against her neck, earning himself a husky giggle; retaliating, he nipped her neck, earning a similar sound in return. However, he underestimated Sakura's enjoyment for revenge.

Her soft hand grasped his erection firmly, thumb sweeping slowly over the tip in a circular motion. Giving a growl of startled enjoyment, he briefly bucked his hips in response to the new sensation. Sakura chuckled huskily, knowing she had gained the upper-hand.

"S-Sakura-chan…" the blonde groaned, eyes closed in pleasure as she continued to rub her thumb over the sensitive head of his member.

"Yes, Naruto?" she asked innocently, jade eyes wide with mock-confusion even as a satisfied smile tilted her lips, slightly swollen from their previous kisses. Naruto groaned again in frustration, leaning away from her so that he could support himself against the cool stone wall around the hot spring; the pinkette followed, pressing her breasts against the exposed skin of his chest even as she began to run her hand up and down his shaft.

The whiskered blonde let out a shaky hiss from between his teeth, head falling back with another moan. Sakura smiled in triumph, increasing her speed slightly, teasing him a few more moments before reaching to grasp the base of his neck and pull him down for a sweltering kiss.

It took all of two seconds before Naruto had their positions reversed so that Sakura's back was now to the wall, his hands running over her body urgently even as she continued her prior actions. He growled against her mouth, the sound sending vibrations over her sensitive lips; knowing the reason for the reaction, she slowed her hand to a more bearable pace. Naruto pulled away, his eyes alight with desire before he lowered himself into a crouch so that he was level with her breasts.

Without hesitation he pulled her towards him, his mouth closing around one firm pink nipple while he teased the other with his hand. Sakura gasped, her hands leaving him to tangle in his hair, holding him close to her chest as his tongue drew circles around the sensitive tip, mimicking the motions of his fingers. His other hand grazed her hipbone, trailing down her thigh and back up soothingly.

She clenched her thighs at the sensation of Naruto's mouth suckling her breast, a movement the blonde instinctively felt and understood; he ran his hand up her thigh, fingers brushing at her center but not intruding. He opened his eyes, glancing to catch jade for permission; face flushed, Sakura swallowed heavily before giving a shaky nod. Naruto smiled, moving to give attention to her other breast, alternating hands as he did so before running his fingers over her mound gently, reassuringly. Sakura let out a breathy sigh and relaxed her legs, parting her thighs to give him room to explore.

He brought her attention back to her breasts with a particularly firm suckle to her nipple, causing her to gasp; he took the opportunity to slide his fingers between her thighs, parting her folds to allow room for his fingers. Even with the surrounding water he could feel the difference of Sakura's slickness; it coated his fingers, making it easier to slide against her sensitive skin. The pinkette gave a strangled moan when he accidently brushed her clit and from there it was game over for Sakura.

Naruto circled his thumb against the sensitive bud as he continued his actions to her breasts, working the medic nin into a desperate frenzy; only once she was bucking her hips against his hand did he offer a momentary relief, sliding a finger inside.

The resulting moan of pleasure had his heart pounding and erection straining to the point of slight pain; he slid a second finger inside, pumping the digits slowly against her. Sakura gave another moan, fingers clenching tightly in his hair, tugging in a silent order; _faster_.

He did as he was bid and soon she was bucking her hips against him again, panting and moaning with every shaky breath. Naruto glanced up at her, smiling to himself at the pleased look on her flushed features. She threw her head back with a gasp of pleasure as his fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside and he would have sworn he heard her gasp his name.

Suddenly, he would have given anything to make her call out his name; determined to make this possibility a reality, he gently withdrew his fingers and stood in front of her. Panting, she gave him a look of particularly annoyed confusion and he grinned at her, lifting her up by her hips and setting her on the edge of the hot spring wall.

"What—?!" her question ended with a gasp of surprised pleasure as Naruto's mouth replaced where his fingers had previously played, tongue licking and delving at her slick folds. Sakura moaned, long and low as she sank back on her elbows, head falling between her shoulders in surrender.

Naruto mimicked the sound at the taste and musky smell of her; he didn't think he'd ever tasted anything as sweet as Sakura seemed just then. His fingers tightened against her skin, keeping her legs parted to make room as he delved between her thighs, feeling as though he could stay as he was forever, pleasing Sakura; he lost track of time, enjoying the soft sounds and erotic movements he continuously drew from the pinkette until, without warning, Sakura let out a startled gasp and his mouth was filled with the payoff for his hard work.

He lapped at her, licking her clean before lifting his head, chuckling to himself at the dazed expression on her flushed features; she lay on the cool stone, panting, jade eyes glazed with satisfaction as she stared up at the stars through the steamy mists of the hot springs. Naruto grinned; it wasn't often one was able to cause Haruno Sakura to become speechless.

She glanced at him then, lifting a brow at his smirk before giving him a saucy grin of her own, beckoning him to come closer. He obeyed, climbing out of the spring so that he lay on his side beside her, blue eyes twinkling with pure male triumph before Sakura leaned up to kiss him.

This kiss was slower, gentler, than the others had been; a leisurely exploration of each other, taking time to linger and taste. Their hands roamed, sloping over each other unhurriedly until Sakura accidently brushed against the tip of the blonde's erection. Naruto groaned lowly against her lips, pulling away as he felt her smirk. Their eyes met, need evident in both blue and green gazes. Sakura batted her lashes at him playfully as she brushed her fingertips over the head of his erection once again, drawing out another groan.

"C'mere," she murmured, laying back and opening her arms to him; he gazed at her a few moments more, still barely able to believe that this was happening, that it was _real_. But it was, and he wasn't about to hesitate; he moved so that he was above her, their eyes locked in mutual excited nervousness.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the tip of his nose with a reassuring smile before trailing kisses over his cheeks, mouth, neck, all while making room for him to settle between her thighs. Naruto steadied himself above her on his elbows, mindful not to crush her with his bodyweight as he carefully positioned his hips level to hers, inhaling sharply as the tip of his erection brushed against her wet folds.

Sakura continued her lazy trail of kisses down his neck, running her hand through his hair and down his shoulder-blades, helping him relax even as she subtly ground her hips against his, pressing her center against the hard member positioned there, teasing him.

After a few moments of relentless teasing, Naruto growled, grasping a handful of the pinkette's hair to pull her away from his neck for a sweltering kiss, pressing his hips to hers insistently; Sakura widened her thighs in answer, opening herself to him.

Naruto gentled the kiss, holding her head in his hands, thumbs moving over her cheeks soothingly as he pressed against her entrance, entering her slick heat slowly so as not to hurt her, even as the feeling of her walls closing around his shaft caused sweat to bead on his forehead. Still, he concentrated on the taste of her lips and the little sounds of pleasure she emitted, inching slowly into her until, finally, he could go no further.

He paused, enjoying the feel of her, battling the instinctive need to move so that he could enjoy this one extremely special moment in time. Their eyes met, cerulean locking to jade, and Sakura shifted her hips against his in a silent plea; the blonde groaned, low and deep, crushing his lips against hers before rocking against her languidly.

Their love-making was unhurried, a slow and tender tangling of bodies that felt as comfortable as mates who have known each other for an eternity and further; it was as though they knew each other in a way that went deeper than physical, a soul-felt connection that was beautifully ancient.

Eventually, though, the urgency caused by that deep ache began to take hold and their movements became faster, harder, the sounds of their mixed moans and flesh against flesh filling the steamy night air. Sakura's nails ran the length of Naruto's back, clenching at his shoulder-blades as she met him thrust for thrust; the blonde growled against her lips, his tongue plundering her mouth as their movements became that much more hurried.

And suddenly Sakura gasped against his mouth, a long, loud moan escaping her lips as she came with surprising force, her walls tightening like a vice around his cock; she murmured his name against his lips, jade eyes closed in ecstasy as he continued to plunge into her, increasing her orgasm. A particularly rough thrust brought him to the hilt inside her and her walls clenched spastically as a second orgasm ripped through her; this time, she cried out, his name on her lips.

The combination of her orgasm and her cry echoing in his mind brought Naruto to his own fulfillment and he came, returning the gift of her name as he climaxed, burying his face against her neck as his body shuddered with the force.

He groaned against her neck, flipping over onto his back so that she lay atop his chest so as not to crush her with his body-weight. They panted against one another, slick with sweat that had nothing to do with the temperature of the hot spring. Grinning, they met one another's gaze.

Sakura gave a purr of satisfaction as she kissed his lips softly, jade eyes hazy with pleasure; her fingers trailed lazily through his blonde tresses, brushing the sweaty strands away from his eyes. He returned the action, tucking pink strands behind her ears before kissing the tip of her nose sweetly.

"Well, that was amazing," he stated softly, drawing an amused chuckle from the pinkette.

"I'd have to agree," she replied, eyes twinkling. "Definitely worth the chase I had to go through for it, too." Naruto mock-scowled at her and swatted her rump playfully.

"A man's gotta be cautious, Sakura-chan, otherwise he might find himself drowning in the spring instead." He retorted with a pout, though his blue eyes glimmered lovingly. Sakura grinned at him, poking a finger to the tip of his nose.

"True. And it's also true that if we don't make our asses scarce, we'll be kicked out for fraternizing in the hot springs, which is strictly against the rules." The pinkette smirked, sitting up and stretching.

Naruto admired the view as her voluptuous breasts lifted erotically; he raised his hands to cup them, moving his thumbs over her nipples softly as he replied, "I'd much rather stay here and give these lovely ladies some more well-deserved attention."

Sakura laughed, slapping his hands away half-heartedly as she said, "And I'd say they'd appreciate it; however, I think I can make it worth your while to make your way back to our room. What do you think?" She ground her hips against his with a suggestive wink.

Naruto grinned at her, sliding his hands down her sides to rest them on her hips briefly before saying, "I think I can be convinced." Sakura lifted a brow in amusement, leaning down to give him a short, but promising kiss, before lifting herself off of him and making her way swiftly towards the changing room, leaving Naruto to scramble to his feet to follow.

To say the least, their hot spring escapades may have gone undetected, but they still managed to get kicked out before the end of their vacation due to noise complaints.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D  
On a quick note, I'd like to clarify my decision for Sakura to use "-chan" as a suffix to Naruto's name (somewhere around the beginning/middle of the fic). I know that may seem odd, as we often see "-kun" used when female's address males they like, but I did a little research and found that "-chan" is a general term of endearment and when used via lovers it becomes especially intimate. ^^

Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Remember, this was my first attempt at any kind of Lemon/PWP/smut and I would greatly appreciate your creative feedback concerning how you think I did, what you liked/disliked, etc. :)  
Until next time, lovelies!

~Miah-Chan


End file.
